madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hoboken Surprise/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *This is the fourth half hour episode, first three being Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, The All Nighter Before Christmas and'' The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel.'' *This episode is the second appearance of Clemson, Rhonda, Lulu and Hans. *This is Savio's third appearance. *It is unknown why The Amarillo Kid, The Red Squirrel, Stacy and Becky were not part of the Hoboken group. *Marlene and the chimps didn't have big roles in this episode. Instead, they were shown in the alternate-future if Francis took over the Central Park Zoo and their android doubles got rid of them. *Alice didn't appear in this episode. *We learned that Julien's booty's weakness is German Polka music. *This is the first episode to show a footage of live action people. *Skipper is extremely ticklish, especially when tickled under his flippers. *This is the first time Skipper's been called a nancycat. *Skipper breaks the fourth wall ("What in the name of returning guest characters!"). *Frances's hobby is cleaning, which is why she built biomechanical android duplicates of the animals. Also, she knew if she fixed up Hoboken, she would catch the attention of parks commissioner Pervis McSlade. *The picture of Private on Frances's computer is cross-eyed, just like his movie counterpart. *In a previous episode (The Big Squeeze), Kowalski said Savio's crate appeared to be a "Hoboken Surprise". *Rico is hit by a brown duck during the storm, this could be a reference to his bad luck in Misfortune Cookie. *In the fight, Skipper's android double ends up showing his robotic left eye and left wing - very like the Terminator in "Terminator" with Arnold Schwarzenegger. *After this episode, Hans returns as an antagonist to the penguins, Clemson came back in his evil ways in King Me, and Savio made another appearance in The Terror of Madagascar. It is unknown if Rhonda and Lulu will return. *It is shown that Skipper has had a "Hoboken Emergency Hollow Tooth" prepared to send a distress signal to alarms in New York for someone to rescue them. Skipper had also shown he'd at sometime swallowed it (accidentally or intentionally) and it is unknown how long it's been inside him. It is also revealed that he can regurgitate like Rico. * Kowalski's exclamation, "It's a cookbook" is a reference to the Twilight Zone Episode, "To Serve Man". *When the penguins ship ended up in a storm Skipper states that it was "a three hour tour" which is a reference to the theme song of Gilligan's island. *Skipper doesn't seem to mind the concept of Julien's android double getting rid of julian. *The Hoboken Zoo has a cheese fountain Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *When Kowalski puts down the box and looks at the ship, the boat is empty. Later, Private is seen on the boat with piles of food and a chessboard. *When Kowalski throws the box aside and the shot goes to Private on the boat, the box is nowhere to be found. *Mort is seen playing on the bazooka which shoots him and the bazooka out of the habitat, leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling, but the hole disappears in later scenes. *When Skipper attacks the Hoboken animals during The Happy Little Land of Hoboken, Rhonda's eyeballs briefly disappear. *Savio's size varies. He was as long as an ordinary snake during his entrance, extremely long during the song, a bit shorter in the jet ski scene and long again when Rhonda launched him out of the dungeon. ---- Behind the Scenes ---- *There is no zoo in the real town of Hoboken, New Jersey, but there are plenty of theme parks not far off. The robotic duplicates are evident that the "Hoboken Zoo" is just another theme park, yet there are real animals in it to have it count as a zoo... until the commissioner found out about the duplicates and that Francis intends to get rid of the real ones for being too "filthy" for her (no wonder she was fired!) *This is the second time the cookbook reference from The Twilight Zone has been used in the franchise; the first was based in the [[Madagascar|first Madagascar movie]]. DVD Releases ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia